The present invention relates to an electronic chip component and a package for packing the electronic chip component by means of tape.
A conventional method for packing an electronic chip component by means of a tape is described below with reference to FIG. 8. A wafer is divided into a plurality of electronic chip components by dicing it. Each component 41 is stored in a respective hole 45 of a carrier tape main body 42 to which a bottom tape 43 is attached. A top tape 44 then is affixed to the carrier tape main body 42 so as to seal the bottom of hole 45. Electronic chip component 41 has an active surface 46 having an electrode 47 formed thereon. The wafer and chip are covered with a passivation film 48 made of silicon dioxide or silicon nitride, except for a portion or portions 47 of the chip component to be attached to external electrodes. The passivation film 48 imparts a moisture resistance to the electronic chip component 41.
A disadvantage of such conventional arrangement is that the active surface 46 of the electronic chip component 41 is partially exposed to the air. Further, the active surface 46 may be damaged or chipped when the electronic chip component 41 contacts the inner surface of the top tape 44 or the inner surface of the hole 45 as a result of movement of the electronic chip component 41 in the hole 45 after the electronic chip component 41 is taped. Since the electrode portion 47 is in contact with the air, portion 47 becomes oxidized which causes corrosion.
Moreover, pin holes may be formed in the passivation film 48. Accordingly, the resistance of the electronic chip component 41 to moisture may be insufficient.